As the energy crisis and environmental problems become more and more serious day by day, using a sustainable, non-pollution and clean energy source to substitute traditional petroleum energy source has already become a general trend; however, as for transportation tools (such as planes, ships and vehicles) that consume much petroleum energy source and generate much pollution to the environment, researchers are always committed to doing researches on how to improve the transportation tools.
In order to reduce a dependence on petroleum energy resource, nowadays, electric vehicles that use electric energy as an energy source have appeared on the market. In existing electric vehicles, doors of some electric vehicles are opened laterally, and doors of some other electric vehicles are opened upwardly and outwardly; when a door of an electric vehicle is opened, an entire carriage of the electric vehicle is directly exposed and not shaded. With respect to the electric vehicle having the door opened laterally, a head cover of the electric vehicle can be used to provide wind-proof and rain-proof function; with respect to the vehicle having the door opened upwardly and outwardly, when it is driven normally, the door of the vehicle can provide a rain-proof function, however, after the door is opened upwardly, the door cannot provide the rain-proof function, an interior of the vehicle is prone to get wet, which is not conducive to the normal driving of the electric vehicle.